


Their Time

by dreamsandlove



Series: Criminal Intent: Robert “Bobby” Goren/Alex Eames Fix-It fics [1]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Coda, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings, Intimacy, Longing, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partners to Lovers, Pining, Slow Burn, closeness, connection, getting closer, partners, s09e10, s10e08
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsandlove/pseuds/dreamsandlove
Summary: ++UPDATED+++Chapters 2 and 3 are postedAfter Alex and Bobby leave the NYPD they have an unexpected meeting.Coda 09x02
Relationships: Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren
Series: Criminal Intent: Robert “Bobby” Goren/Alex Eames Fix-It fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109516
Kudos: 10





	1. Someday

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching this series and was reminded how much I wanted Eames and Goren to end up together. So here's my take on how their relationship might develop. My plan is to have multiple chapters highlighting their journey. *fingers crossed*
> 
> Not betaed. I will occasionally update and should eventually catch most typos/mistakes.
> 
> I've been off and on with fanfiction writing over the last year. Some are better than others and I'm a bit out of practice. Please be gentle. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 💗

Walking through Eataly in the Flatiron District, Alex was lost in thought. Browsing the beautiful produce, she sought the freshest and most vibrant vegetables for her recipe. Ratatouille and a Spring green salad. A delicious and heartwarming combination. 

Since leaving the Force Alex had been trying her hand at cooking. Not something she’d given much care to before, but recently found that throwing herself into culinary experimentation soothed uncertainty regarding her premature transition from active duty to civilian. The contrast of structure and artistry quieted her mind, allowed her to ponder the next chapter of her life. 

Thoughtfully eyeing the squash, a very specific voice echoed in her ears, the man’s baritone somehow equally missed and totally unwanted 

“Eames? Eames.”

A frisson of unease coursed through her body, and pinpricks of delight and dread began to war within. She looked up, their eyes instantly locked. The face across from her was creased in a smile, shoulders relaxed. Robert Goren—Bobby—looked in his element in this fancy place. 

“Alex. Hi.” There was lighthearted surprise when he spoke, his distinctive tone lilting to her ears.

To say she was caught off guard would have been an understatement.

“Bobby. Hi!” Her voice sounded a tad too high and too strained, even to her own ears.

“What are you doing here?” Watching closely, he appeared happy to see her, and the reality of his joy twisted her heart.

_If only he knew...._

“Just grabbing a few items for dinner.” Alex awkwardly lifted the basket in her hand, wanting desperately to change the subject or to flee, or both. “You?”

“Oh, I like to wander through here.” A small chuckle as he waved a hand around, a gesture she’d seen a million times before, and one that never ceased to amuse. “I like to see what’s new to taste, to explore. It helps keep me occupied, keeps my brain busy.” 

That lopsided smile and those sparkling eyes nearly took her breath away.

_He gets me every time..._

“Makes sense.” Nodding, she smiled. “You look good.”

The comment was meant to be natural, but felt more personal after the words left her lips. Too late to overthink what she’d said, Alex indulged a little, taking in his day-old scruff, slightly longer hair and grey fitted sweater.

_More than good..._

Shifting from one foot to another, likely uncomfortable with the compliment, Bobby shrugged a shoulder. “Have a lot of time now, you know...”

  
She _did_ know. It’d been six weeks since she briefly assumed protempore Captain of Major Case Squad, and chose to relieve Bobby of his duties rather than have the brass rake him over the coals with a trial. At the time it seemed like a boon—an act of mercy (his words)—but the second he'd left she’d quit. The job had become so much more than a job, her partner so much more than a partner. Alex couldn’t imagine working with anyone but Bobby, and hadn’t stuck around long enough to even entertain the idea of someone new.

It had been a calculated decision not telling him she’d resigned from the NYPD, becasue in no way did she intend to compound his guilt or sense of responsibility. The choice was hers and hers alone, yet she knew Bobby would blame himself. So, in true Alex fashion, she distanced herself from him, protecting him. Looking out for the extraordinary man who’d been let down by so many others. 

Right now though, unexpectedly bumping into him, was a shock to her system. Heat bloomed in her heart, face flushed, as the thrum of restlessness threatened to cause unconscious fidgeting that Bobby was sure to notice. There was no question Alex missed him, missed _them_ , their banter, their laughter, their connection. Never had a partner fit her quite like Robert Goren—the two of them consistently in sync—a revelation Alex worked hard not to think about too much.

“I get that.” Throat dry, unsure how to proceed.

“So...how are you, Alex? How’s the, the job?” Bobby’s attempt at casual failed spectacularly. The slight hitch at the word ‘job’, crystal clear to her, seemed to pain him.

“I’m good...things are good.” Never wanting to lie to him, Alex hedged, skirting the details, and hoping her omission had gone unnoticed.

The way his brows furrowed suggested he’d immediately caught onto her bid to deflect.

_Figures._

“Huh.” Goren simply stared at her, into her, into her truth. Alex felt raw and exposed. She could never truly hide from him. Not then and not now.

Grabbing for the vegetables she needed, she mumbled. “Nice to see you, Bobby.”

Before she could make her escape, those big hands reached out and caught her by the shoulders, her eyes instantly flickered up to meet his. There was tenderness and concern reflected back at her, and it took all the willpower of a seasoned NYPD detective to hold herself back. To hold her tongue, to stay put, to not pick up right where they’d left off and effortlessly fall into the unique rhythm of _them_. 

The silence hung heavily in the space between them, and yet, so much about their quietness was familiar and comfortable. _Too comfortable_. _All_ Bobby had to do was ask the right question, and there’d be no denying him. No subterfuge, no place for her to go where he couldn’t find her. His understanding of her was both unnerving and impressive.

As though he’d already sussed it out, his strong fingers curled ever so slightly, grip unwavering. Barely able to tolerate their proximity anymore, Alex took a breath, readying herself to say ‘goodbye’, but then he stopped her. Bobby’s massive body was in her space, all warm and tempting, and he leaned into her. Surrounded by him, she felt floaty, fuzzy, dizzy, and then he kissed her cheek. The act was chaste, platonic to anyone watching, but the intimacy of his nearness called to her. Lulled her, lured her. Alex longed to tell him the truth, to bear herself, to share...but she won’t. Not here, not now. More than anything she wanted to protect this man...this man that meant so much, that survived such pain, that changed her life. 

Lips pursed, Alex kept quiet, hands by her side, as her thoughts and emotions rioted.

The kiss lingered, and the smell of his skin (fresh soap and pine) filled her lungs. When he pulled back their mouths were still close, _so_ close. Their breaths mingled and tiny puffs of air wafted back and forth between them. All she’d have to do is tip her head, just a bit, and Bobby’s lips would be right there. They’d be firm, maybe tentative at first, but surely skillful and intoxicating. 

This was not a risk she was willing to take anytime soon. She needed to sort a few things out first, namely determining if the potential loss of their working relationship and friendship was worth pursuing something more. Alex couldn’t lose him in her life, and she needed to be mindful of the costs and benefits of chancing what they had. To take things to the next level, to shoot for the stars, gambling with what _was_ for the possibility of what could _be_. It would be a big step, a scary step, for love.

Drawing from a place deep within, Alex stepped back and watched him, as he continued to watch her. That knowing gaze took in everything, assessing, puzzling out what was unsaid.

Without thinking she pressed her hand to the spot on her cheek, the spot he branded with his lips, the spot that would feel the imprint of his kiss long after they parted. It’s what happened the last time she’d said goodbye, the sensation tingling in her skin with a deep sense of loss. 

Wordlessly Alex turned, put down the basket of groceries, and headed toward the door. Never looking back, not trusting herself to do so, she quickly strode away from him. No doubt Bobby was tracking her every move, that brilliant mind whirling with questions, always seeking answers.

The cool Autumn wind swept across Alex’s too hot face when she walked outside. Her tense gait and clenched fists betrayed the need to leave, though the urge to touch him, hold him almost had her running run back into his arms. Eyes brimming with unshed tears Alex bit her lip and put her head down.

Today wouldn't be the day she broke, wouldn’t be the day that she burdened him with her choices...with her traitorous feelings.

_Not today, Bobby..._

As a defiant tear tracked down her cheek, she thought of only one thing. 

_But maybe someday..._


	2. This Changes Everything...Again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Bobby get closer while on hiatus/forced retirement from their jobs. The feelings are there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goren and Eames are getting a slow(-ish) burn, much to my dismay. I wanted to get to the fluff and loving smut (which I actually wrote first), but this couple deserves a full story. I don’t write fics quickly, but hopefully they’re worth the wait. 🤞 
> 
> [There are several other fandom fics if you’d like to bide your time. *super subtle nudge, wink, shameless plug for my other work. 🙈😆]
> 
> Per the usual, no beta so please squint your eyes during the wonky parts until I get a chance to clean them up. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 💗

In a terribly failed effort, Alex kept trying to avoid Bobby, but the man was persistent and wouldn’t take “no” for an answer. So after several “we’ll sees” he finally pinned her down for a time to have dinner. Bobby insisted she come over and he cook. The whole thing felt very intimate for Alex, as she was still so confused about their feelings for one another, the future of their jobs, and their overall mental wellness (what with all the traumas and nightmares they’d survived). 

Alex thought time apart would help organize her thoughts, clarify the muddied waters, but it only made things worse. She missed Bobby like crazy. Missed his quirks and the preternatural way he could help her solve problems. Missed their banter, silent body language and the perfect quietness of driving around the city together. In fact, there wasn’t much she didn’t miss. There were so many incredible attributes about Bobby, and she couldn’t make heads or tails of what to do next. Also, having no idea how he really felt about her made the situation almost unbearable. 

They were both fairly complicated individuals, strong willed, and driven by a sense of justice. They were also both extremely sensitive, prone to hiding their pain, stoic in the face of tragedy,, and exceptionally poor communicators. None of these attributes bore well for a lasting relationship, and yet, they’d done wonderfully as colleagues and work partners. Could the same be said for a romantic relationship? Alex still didn’t have the energy to suss it all out, but Bobby’s persistence won her over. 

_Nothing new there._

So a couple of times a week he would cook for them at his place and she would occasionally do the same. Admittedly, his kitchen was a bit bigger and had more gadgets, so ceding the culinary responsibilities to him was a fairly easy choice. 

A first she thought their conversations would be awkward, their rhythm strained and uncomfortable. Alex expected to be counting down the minutes until it was a reasonable time to leave, but each meal was better than the last. Not just the food, which was delicious, but their comfort level and ease with one another fell right back into place. Even without the distraction of work they had plenty to discuss. They laughed about old hairdos and outfits, they listened to nostalgic music, they shared stories from their pasts that were lighthearted and sweet. 

What started out as a dreaded routine quickly turned into an anticipated event. There was a joyful excitement about spending time with Bobby, not as her professional partner, but as her friend, as a man, and as a human being (imperfect as the rest of us). 

The more time they spent together though, the more confused Alex felt inside. When they were only partners she seemed to be already falling for him. Now? Now, it seemed inevitable. Alex Eames was going to have her heart obliterated by Robert Goren, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. He drew her like a magnet, like entities that are meant to be together, a force of nature. Beyond anything logical, purely organic, necessary...perhaps destined. 

After a couple of weeks Bobby asked her to trim up his hair, and Alex nearly spit her wine across the table. 

“What?” A shrug from him.”You told me you used to cut hair to make ends meet in college.” Scrubbing his hand through his bushy locks. “Besides, we both know I need one.”

Just now finding her footing with him, and then he goes and lobs this at her? While she did know how to cut hair, it hadn't been for quite some time. In fact, the last person’s hair she cut was Joe’s. A detail she didn’t think Bobby realized. Cutting Joe’s hair had always been deeply intimate. Running her hands through his tresses, the attention to detail, making sure the sides were even, while trying to ignore his hands on her hips or the sneak kisses he would drop on her neck or wrists. 

What Bobby was asking was casual, yet so much more. 

Apparently the look on her face and her silince wasn’t what he’d expected. “You don’t have to! I just thought since you’re here and I trust you...but no pressure. Really—.”

“No, no,” shaking her head. “It’s not a problem, I was just caught off guard.”

Bobby didn’t look convinced. In a bid to lighten the mood she quipped, “I’ll do the best I can, no promises though.” Hands thrown up, as if in surrender. “If you end up looking like a clown, you only have yourself to blame.”

He laughed and nodded. They finished up their meal and cleared the table. 

“So where do you want me?” Bobby’s question brought up all sorts of lascivious and definitely inappropriate answers. 

“Just sit on a chair by the kitchen sink. It’ll make it easier to wash, cut and rinse.” 

Stepping out of the room, he returned with several towels, shampoo and conditioner, and a couple of different combs. Bobby quickly sat in the chair and complied with her original request. 

“Looks like you were pretty sure of yourself there,” gesturing to the tools he’d obviously collected prior to her showing up. Alex scoffed, just for good measure. 

  
  


“I was hopeful.” Said in _that_ way, making it clear Bobby absolutely knew he’d get what he wanted. 

All Alex could do was giggle and get ready. 

“So we have these kitchen scissors, and I’m not sure how well they’ll work.”

“Anything you do is better than anything I would do with it.” 

They both chuckled, knowing he was right. 

So she began, wetting his hair with warm water as she gently scrubbed and massaged his scalp. Alex could feel her body temperature rising as her arms were over his shoulders, their limbs touching and bumping here and there. Oddly enough, her fear of thinking of Joe in this moment never occurred. She was way more concerned about the visceral reaction she was having due to the close proximity of the man in front of her. The man that drove her nuts while also starring in all her wildest fantasies. 

Once he was all rinsed off and towel dried, the process seemed more casual. Again, they chatted as she checked the precision of her work. It wasn’t until she needed to cut his bangs and the hair in front of his face that she again began to feel her body react. In order to make room for her, he had to spread his legs so she could stand in the vee of his thighs to cut the waves just right. 

This simple move caused a riot of thoughts and feelings that overwhelmed her. Her breaths became labored, hands a bit shaky, body tingley. 

_Holy shit!_

“Alex, what’s wrong? Are you okay,” 

Of course Bobby noticed the changes in her physiological reactions. Always observant, always knowing. 

“Y-yeah, yes. It’s just been awhile and it’s easier to hide any mistakes in the back versus the front.” His chuckle sounded strained and insincere, but he didn’t press her any further. 

With all the training of a seasoned professional under her belt, Alex reached for her skill set to fortify herself and get the job done. Slowly, but surely, she focused on cutting his hair and evening out the strands. Neither of them talked, which helped keep her from being distracted by him. Currently, she could pretend Bobby was anyone in the world, and not the man that haunted her most filthy dreams. 

By the time she finished, he didn’t look half bad. 

His face crinkled with a smile. “So, how do I look? Am I runway ready?”

His laugh made her laugh. “No doubt.” 

“Thank you for doing that. Maybe, if it’s not too much of a hassle, you could cut my hair every couple weeks? It grows like crazy and you’re here anyway.”

Well, huh. That wasn’t a screaming endorsement of “I want to spend more time with you” or “I appreciate our conversations, Alex”, but in ‘Goren’-code it was likely the best she’d get. Taking his words at face value, she accepted. 

“Of course. No problem, but I’m going to need to buy some better shears. Kitchen scissors aren't the best choice.” 

Silently they cleaned up the mess and put all objects back to rights. Pulling on her jacket he reached out to help her, an automatic action that comforted and warmed her all over. 

Turning toward him, unsure what to say, but wanting to note the connection of today, they just stared at one another. Bobby leaned over to place a small kiss on her forehead with a whispered, “thank you” against her skin. 

Flustered even more than before, Alex waved “bye” over her shoulder and headed into the cool night. Her body raced with energy and wanting, wanton thoughts and reactions she wasn't sure she was ready for flooded her mind. She tried to listen to the click of her boots as she walked, feel the cold air on her face when the wind blew, and hear the sounds of the city that typically soothed her busy mind. 

_The man is going to be the death of me._

Yet despite her array of reactions, they kept their standing appointments. Their dinners and occasional haircuts. The entire process becoming easier and less worrisome with time. Alex trusted herself more, and felt reassured that _if_ anything was going to happen, it would be in due time. 

Slow. No rush. At their own pace. 

Just as she’d settled into a rhythm, their peaceful and easy camaraderie came crashing down. At almost the exact same moment their phones began to beep. It was that specific sound that meant only one thing. 

They looked at their phones and then at each other, the beeping incessant. As if frozen in place, neither of them moved, eyes locked together, the heaviness in the air like a lead blanket. 

_This changes everything...again..._

She lifted her hand. “Hello, this is Eames…” 

One PP, the Chief of D’s was calling them, and now everything would be different. 

  
_  
What the fuck are we going to do now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 😊
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Here We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has some things to say and Bobby is going to listen.
> 
> **Coda 10x08**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two! Got me in my feels. Hopefully sexy times are next. 🤞
> 
> As expected, no beta so please squint your eyes during the wonky parts until I get a chance to clean them up.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 💗

They’d been back on the job for several weeks now. All their colleagues acting as if they never left, their unique rhythm back in perfect synchronicity. It was as though nothing had changed, but quite a bit had changed for Alex. 

Sitting at a nice restaurant, nibbling at her clam linguine, Alex felt like bolting out the door. It was his idea to go out rather than have him cook, a small celebration of their reinstatement to the Force, but now she just wanted to leave. 

The entire evening felt stilted and awkward. None of it had to do with her date, Bobby had been a perfect gentleman. Actually, a perfectly chaste and platonic friend, and maybe that was what was getting under her skin. 

Alex was all gussied up, which she hated, to try and get Goren to see her as a woman and not just a work buddy. Seemed her efforts had failed spectacularly. 

While he was rambling on about some case, she decided she’d finally had enough. 

“I can’t do this anymore.” Watching him, watching her, was unnerving, but she honestly had no clue what to expect. 

“What?!” Goren tried not to sputter, but he needed a napkin to wipe the water from his lips. 

With a deep fortitude she didn’t know she had, Alex kept going.

“I can’t...can’t be your partner—“

“Alex, what is happening?! What are you talking about?! What did I do? Why would you spring this on me like this?” 

Onlookers might’ve perceived his reaction as anger, but for all his questions, his tone was layered with hurt and confusion. No doubt believing yet another person planned to abandon him. Her heart twisted, willing him to understand. 

Pulse pounding, she tried again, “I can’t be your partner...b-because…” Glancing at him, his fallen face, his sad eyes, she felt like the cruelest person alive. 

This was all going horribly wrong. Bobby looked freaked out and sweaty, and Alex’s skin felt too hot and too tight. 

“What I mean is...I can’t _just_ be your partner.”

Eames had hoped for relief, but his mein looked even more concerned. 

With a big sigh and a fist full of bravery, she stayed the course. “Bobby...Bobby I have feelings for you...more than _just_ a partner should. And I don’t see how we can continue to work together.”

Looking at him, practically seeing the wheels of his brilliant mind turning, was truly fascinating. Who knew Alex Eames had the power to leave Robert Goren speechless?

Breaking the tension, a boon for him, and maybe for her, she shared more. “I've known for a while now, how I felt, but I couldn’t hold it back anymore.”

After a few minutes of him not speaking and barely moving, she reached for her wine glass and waited. She’d put it all out there and couldn’t take it back now. 

A gruff and strained voice caused her to look up into his eyes. 

“So let me get this straight. You want to stop being partners because you have feelings for me, and you’ve felt this way for awhile?” His words made perfect sense, but his tone was uncertain and shaky. 

_Oh Bobby..._

“Basically, yes. I can’t worry about you, out there, doing the job we do. I know my mind will be distracted by your safety rather than focused on the objective.” Voice a bit quieter, but nonetheless firm. “I can’t do it again.”

Nothing about this new information altered his demeanor. He still looked gobsmacked and sat stock still. Honestly, Alex wasn’t sure if she should keep trying to talk or just sit there quietly. She’d never known him to be so reserved with his feedback. 

Finally, the sound barely a whisper, his eyes holding hers, “Me? You want _me_?”

Putting down her drink, her eyes shot wide and hands fisted a bit. “What?! Yes! Why wouldn’t I want you?”

Holding up her hand to stop the litany of self deprecating reasons he’d surely have readied, she continued. 

“You're my best friend, the first person I want to talk to in the morning and the last person I want to talk to at night. You’re brilliant, exciting, and always make me laugh. You’re the best detective on the job—and you know it—and I respect the hell out of you, Bobby. Should I keep going or do you get the gist?”

_Holy shit!_

Alex had just said all those words, out loud, like with her mouth and he clearly heard them. Bile rose in her throat and the room became a little spinny. All her unflappable courage flew right out the window after finishing that oddly vulnerable monologue. Looking down at her hands, keys at the ready, she tried to catch her breath. 

A calm and quiet voice pulled her from her mind, currently mired in regret. 

“Alex. _Alex_. You know you could do a million times better than me. I’m a disaster. There’s no reason I should even have a shot with you. Don’t do this.”

His words were wounding. He truly believed these lies about himself and she wasn’t about to stand for it any longer. 

“Bobby, how could you ever say that to me? After everything we’ve been through.”

“ _Exactly!_ Look at me, Alex! Look at my life. Everyone who ever cared about me is gone. Everything I touch falls apart. I’m cursed or toxic, a broken person. I would never put you in jeopardy like that.” His breathing was a bit erratic and he appeared exasperated. 

“Well, it’s not really your choice, is it? This is how I feel, and now _we_ have to figure out what’s next.”

Hand hitting the table, hard enough to make the flatware rattle, but not enough to worry her. “You have to listen to me. _No!_ Just, no! I’ve wanted you for years, but knew you didn’t need me hitting on you or being _that_ guy. I’ll let you down and lose you forever. I can’t...”

Trying to keep her temper in check, mindful they were in public, she whisper-hissed. “What?! Years?! You’re just telling me this _now_?! You can have your feelings, but I can’t have mine?! That’s rich, Bobby. Really nice.” Sarcasm abound, but she simply didn’t care. 

His voice matching hers, “Because I didn’t want to hurt you. I ruin _everything,_ and when I ruin _this_ ,” hand waving between them, “you’ll hate me and I’ll never forgive myself.” A quick sip of water. “Plus, I had no clue if you’d reciprocate my feelings. So a half-existence with you in my life seemed like a much better option than no existence of you in my life.”

And just like that, that son of a bitch melted most of Alex’s fire. She wasn’t really mad at him anyway, only irritated that they’d wasted so much time. 

Napkin gently placed on the table, a clear sign she was ready to go. 

“Well, _Bobby_ , looks like you don’t know everything. Shocking, I know.” If she hadn’t been so focused on her snark, she could have sworn a lopsided grin passed his lips. “Also, you were _very_ mistaken about this situation. I suggest we leave and try to discuss this further in a less public place.” 

Slinging her purse over her shoulder, she added, “Be warned Robert, after everything we’ve been through, I am steadfast in this.. _.I am in love with you_ and we’re not going to give up on this before we've even begun.” 

Moving to stand, she sort of barked at him, “Let’s go Detective Goren, there’s a very important case that needs our attention.”

The man still looked like he didn’t know up from down, but he did haphazardly holler for the check and was able to get their coats from the coat check. 

Bundled up, they walked in silence, headed toward his apartment, as it was closest to the restaurant. It would only be twenty minutes before they crossed that threshold and really decided if they were going to change their lives forever. 

About ten minutes from his place, without breaking his stride, or turning his head, Bobby grabbed her hand and definitively stated, “I love you too, Alex. I always have.” Her body warmed from head to toe. “And by the way, that dress is stunning on you...took my breath away.” 

Well how the hell was she supposed to have a coherent conversation with him now? A morsel of perfectly timed sentences and she was putty in his hands. 

She was officially and unequivocally fucked. 

Alex briefly closed her eyes, hope surging within her, knowing how hard he’d worked to muster up the courage to say those words to her. She had no doubt regarding his sincerity or intent, only an understanding that those three words were the only thing Robert Goren had ever really feared. She silently vowed to show him, everyday, how she sees him, to protect his heart throughout this new journey, and to reassure him that no partner could ever fit her like him, not on the job, and not in life. 

Squeezing the hand that was holding hers, she thought, “ _Here we go._ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 💗
> 
> Feedback and suggestions are welcome.


End file.
